


La chose logique à faire

by malurette



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Interspecies Relationship(s), second love, still haven't watched Discovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Et pourquoi l'avez-vous épousée ?"
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Kudos: 4





	La chose logique à faire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La chose logique à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Star Trek TOS  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sarek/Amanda Grayson  
>  **Genre :** ship study?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rodenberry etc; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** First Contact Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Journey to Babel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200+  
>  ~~aw fck j'ai perdu la version originale après l'avoir traduite~~

Dame Amanda Grayson de la Terra porte un grand intérêt au peuple vulcain et son histoire. Elle trouve leur culture absolument fascinante et l'étudie de son mieux. Quels que soient ses efforts elle ne saura jamais vivre parfaitement selon les principes de Surak, mais elle fait son possible pour les respecter.   
Sarek admire cet engagement. 

En tant que veuf mais encore dans la force de l'âge il aura sans doute besoin de trouver une nouvelle partenaire quand reviendra le cycle de Pon Farr. En tant qu'ambassadeur il se pousse à explorer les cultures étrangères, à tolérer et comprendre leur manque de logique. Et il trouve cette Amanda... une personne intéressante.   
Prendre une partenaire venue d'une autre planète n'est pas sans précédent, mais toujours mal va. L'idée même est frappée d'illogisme, sans même écouter les raisons qu'y donneront les fiancés. Cependant. Dans leur cas, joindre leurs vies lui semble un choix tout à fait logique. 

Pourquoi mettre en branle le processus de sélection d'une partenaire compatible parmi le panel limité des dames disponibles ? Il laisse les plus jeunes entre eux. Il a déjà eu des enfants, sa participation au futur de la société est faite. 

Du fait de son statut, il n'y aura pas de scandale. Au contraire, ça lui offre une bonne entrée en matière dans beaucoup de situations, et l'opportunité d'une petite leçons dans quelques autres plus compliquées. Si Amande également voit les choses ainsi...


End file.
